White Polish
by mercerlindsey
Summary: Hina Sato comes to the Host Club every day. But not with Kaoru, and he aims to change that. This story is written from Kaoru's POV, with maybe a chapter or two in Hina's, or Hikaru's. Kaoru X OC
1. Sato Hina

She came in every day. Every day at 3:30, and she stayed for about 30 minutes before excusing herself and leaving. She would sit with Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai, eating a piece of cake and barely saying anything. Even Mori-senpai spoke more than she did. I wasn't even completely sure what her name was.

"Kaoru? What do you think?" A polite, high-pitched voice asked me.

Great, I hadn't even heard the question because I was too busy daydreaming. Hikaru smirked at me and stifled a laugh at my dilemma.

"Uh, yes. Certainly."

The girls giggled and sipped their tea excitedly. Who knows what I just agreed to?

Twenty minutes later, the girls appointment times were up, and they left as a new batch of customers came in. I watched as the girl politely waved to Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai and shuffled out the door.

"Staring at Sato Hina, Kaoru?" Kyoya said behind me. Hikaru laughed and walked over toward Haruhi.

I whipped around. "Is that her name?"

"Of course. She's in your year, you know. Her father is a prominent businessman that has his fingers in all sorts of pies."

Hmm. I guess at some point, I'll just have to talk to her myself. Most girls don't switch hosts randomly, so she'll probably never just decide to be around Hikaru and me.

As Hikaru, Haruhi, and I trudged out of our class together, I saw a flash of dark brown hair coming out of the opposite classroom.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," I called to Hikaru and Haruhi as I dashed over to her.

"Sato-san!"

She turned around and looked at me quizzically.

"Can I help you Hitachiin-san?"

In my haste to get over to her, I didn't think of anything to say.

"I, uh, I…"

"Kaoru just wanted to know if you would give us the pleasure of being our guest this afternoon at the Host Club?" Hikaru came over and swung his arm over my shoulder, adding in a wink at Hina.

"Um, I suppose I could, as long as switching is okay with Kyoya –senpai," she answered quietly.

"Great!" Hikaru smiled at her, and turned and walked away quickly.

He turned to me and burst out laughing.

"K-Kaoru! You couldn't even say a single word to her!" He cackled and slapped me on the back. I stalked over to Haruhi, who gave me a sympathetic smile. I grumbled and headed to our last class of the day.

**Hey everybody, this is my first fic on this website, and I'm trying to write it from a male's perspective, which is quite the challenge. So, let me know if Kaoru ends up getting too girly or it's obvious that I'm a terrible writer *cries***


	2. Brotherly Love?

As the end of class drew near, I found myself getting more and more nervous. What if Hina sat with us and decided she didn't like us or that we were annoying? What if she had a crush on Mori-senpai or Hani-senpai? Thoughts and doubts raced through my head as the teacher droned on about biology and I could not focus.

Class finally ended and Hikaru, Haruhi, and I headed to Music Room #3. My heart was in my throat and I started to breathe quickly. Hikaru nudged me and grinned, which helped to put me at ease a little. I grabbed the door knob and wrenched the door open.

"Come on you devils! Get a move on, the ladies are almost here!" Tamaki-senpai yelled at us. He glared over until he saw Haruhi and his demeanor changed instantly.

"Haruhi! Have I told you how _cute_ you look today?" He clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes.

"Enough, Senpai. I've got to get ready." Haruhi brushed past and into the dressing rooms. Tamaki began shredding paper in the corner. I followed Haruhi and changed my clothes to get ready.

"Hikaru I'm embarrassed. Don't tell people my secrets," I pouted, on the verge of tears.

"Kaoru," he got close to my face. "I'm sorry, I only told them because I thought it was so adorable."

The girls screeched excitedly and hearts were in their eyes. I couldn't look Hikaru in the eyes or else we would both laugh at the absolute ridiculousness of this situation. As long as it drew in the customers, I suppose.

The door opened slightly and I saw Hina walk in and talk to Kyoya. He nodded and gestured over to Hikaru and me. She walked over apprehensively and my heart started racing.

"Hello Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san." She bowed slightly and sat down near the other girls who were around us. The other girls looked suspiciously at her and then turned their attention toward us again.

"Kaoru, I saw you playing basketball the other day, it was really amazing," one of the girls said. I sighed heavily and fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"That was Hikaru, actually. Not me."

The girl blushed and apologized. Sometimes, I thought it was funny when people still couldn't tell us apart, even though they were around us virtually every day. Today, however, I wanted people to be able to distinguish between the two of us, and see us as two whole, separate people. How would Hina ever notice I like her if she could never figure who I was?

"Kaoru, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Hina's voice jarred me from my thoughts, and I saw her looking at me expectantly for an answer.

"Oh, Kaoru,"

Hikaru seized this as an opportunity for some "brotherly love."

"Kaoru, are you sick?" He rubbed his thumb on my cheek and looked at me with worry.

"No, Hikaru. I'll be okay," I said gently.

The girls squealed again and I looked sneakily at Hina. She seemed confused and was looking back and forth from Hikaru to me. I quickly changed the subject and scooted away from Hikaru a little bit. I think he got the message, because he didn't try the brotherly love act again.

"Sato-san-"

"That's all for today, ladies!" Kyoya's voice rang throughout the Music Room and I sighed again. The girls stood up reluctantly and filed out of the room. As Hina was about to go, she turned around and faced us.

"So, um, are you two really in love with each other?" She asked quietly.

Hikaru laughed hysterically and I smiled.

"No, we just do it as an act to get more girls into the club. We're just brothers, that's all," I responded.

"Oh, good," she said cryptically, and waved to us before leaving the room.

**So this story might take a while for me to get going on, because I'm having some trouble figuring out how to get these two together without some super dramatic, highly unrealistic event that some stories have. But no worries, I'll figure it out! Also, let me know of any spelling/grammar mistakes, because I'm crazy about it.**


	3. Wake up, Hina!

**A/N: I don't own Ouran, I don't own it!**

The next morning, I was anxious to get to school. I yelled at Hikaru a million times to hurry up, I got our driver in such a panic that he almost got into an accident, and then I snapped at everyone who tried to stop me and say hello.

When we finally got to class, I looked all around the room for Hina. My eyes finally found her and I noticed that she looked exhausted. Her hair was unwashed and she had dark circles under eyes.

"Sato-san, are you ill?" The class rep walked up and asked her.

"Just a little tired today," she replied. "That's all."

She gave him a fake smile and held it until he nodded and walked away. Then her face went back to the fatigued look it had earlier.

"Hina doesn't look so good, does she Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

Hina must have heard his voice, because she turned around and waved to us.

"Hello Kaoru, Hikaru. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, Hina. How are you?" Hikaru responded.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you."

She smiled another fake smile at us and then turned around and slumped in her chair a little. I spent the entire day waiting for her to pass out so I could scoop her up and take her to the nurse's office like a gallant knight, but she stayed conscious the whole time. Just my luck.

**A/N: I feel like that happens in every single fanfic I read. Apologies if you have used that plot element before…**

After class ended for the day, Hikaru rushed Haruhi and me off to Music Room #3 so we could get ready for the guests. I noticed Hina didn't come at her usual time, and she never showed up for the duration of the club. I spent the hour half-assedly entertaining these bimbos while keeping an eye out for her, but she never showed. Hikaru noticed me being an idiot and frequently tried to drag me back into the droll conversations so that he didn't have to deal with these girls alone. Finally, at 4:30, Kyoya shooed the girls out and closed the club doors. Hikaru whipped around and glared at me.

"Never force me to spend the entire hour alone with them again!"

"You weren't alone, I'm sitting right here!" I yelled back.

"You were as useful as Tono is when he grows mushrooms in Haruhi's closet!"

I stood up angrily and walked out of the Music Room. I don't even know why I was angry. I think it was a mixture of Hina not showing up and me being mad at myself for expecting her to. Also, no one wants to be compared to Tamaki. No one. I decided to walk outside and get some fresh air to clear my head before heading back in there. When I got outside, I headed for the main fountain in the center of the courtyard. There were some benches nearby, and I noticed a lump on one of them nearest the fountain. I walked over to it and saw a mop of raggedy dark brown hair.

"Hina?" I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm?" She stirred and looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Kaoru? Why are you in my room?" She let out a huge smile that freaking made me have a heart attack.

"Uh, y-you're outside Ouran, Hina."

Her eyes widened in horror and she shot up.

"Oh gosh! Did I miss Host Club?" I nodded and she frowned.

"Do you need me to call someone to come get you?" I asked.

"No, no! I was waiting for Host Club to start and I thought I would come out here and relax, but I guess I fell asleep instead." She pulled out her phone and called her driver, telling him to leave immediately to come get her.

"Why are you so tired today, Hina?"

"Oh, I just stayed up…studying." She turned away from me when she said this, and her voice faltered at the end.

I sat there with her until her driver pulled up. She stood up and turned to me.

"Thank you for waking me up and staying with me, Kaoru. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I blushed so hard I thought my head would erupt, and she was flushed when she pulled away and dashed to the car. She gave me a little wave before shutting the door and riding away.

I walked back inside and everyone regarded me warily. I walked up to my brother and hung my head.

"Sorry, Hikaru. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

"That's okay, Kaoru. I shouldn't have compared you to the boss like that."

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Tamaki screeched.

"Bye for now!" We called to everyone, holding hands and prancing off toward our driver, who had arrived right on schedule to pick us up.

**A/N: So I have ideas for this ready to go, but I literally cannot steer the story toward them in a logical manner. It's a joke. Stay tuned for further rambles.**


	4. Ayaka

The next day at school, Hina looked even worse than she had the day before. She could barely keep her head up during class, and when the teacher called on her, her voice was hardly a whisper. The white nail polish she always wore was chipped and starting to grow out, and her hair was hastily piled on top of her head. The entire class seemed worried about her. When class ended, she just sat there and stared off into space. Hikaru nudged me toward her with a look of concern.

"Go say something to her, she looks terrible!"

"What do I even say? 'Hi Hina, you sure look awful.'" Hikaru rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Christ, I'll do it." Haruhi surged forward and crouched next to Hina.

"Hina? Are you feeling alright today?"

Hina nodded emphatically and stood up quickly. She made a move to dash toward the door, but I caught her by the arm and spun her around. Hikaru and Haruhi looked shocked, but then quietly walked out of the room.

"Hina, what's wrong?"

Her eyes began to water and she looked away from me.

"Nothing, Kaoru," She whispered.

"Please, tell me."

"I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep, that's all."

"Well, why not?"

"It's none of your business!" She screamed, ripped her arm out of my hand and sprinted out of the room as fast as she could. I chased after her but she somehow turned a corner and practically disappeared. I whipped my head around trying to get glimpse of her, but all I saw was a girl from the elementary school who seemed to be crying. She was standing in the middle of the courtyard clutching a stuffed animal, crying, and looking around for someone. I walked over to her and crouched down so that I was level with her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She let out a huge sob and hugged the little stuffed toy tighter. "My sister usually comes and gets me, but I can't find her and I think she forgot about me!"

I patted her on the head and gave her the biggest smile I could manage. "Don't worry, we'll find her…er what's your name?"

"Ayaka," she said sheepishly.

"What does your sister look like?"

"She's in high school. She has dark brown hair."

What a great description.

We walked toward the fountain and I looked around everywhere for some sign of Ayaka's sister. After a few minutes of looking, Ayaka whimpered and grabbed my hand as some high school students walked past.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and patted the area next to me. Ayaka hopped up on the edge and giggled. I smiled down at her and looked around, hoping to find her sister. A faint yelling could be heard a distance away, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"So, are you Hikaru or Kaoru?" Ayaka asked me bluntly.

"What? How do you know us?"

"My sister tells me stories about the host club when I go to sleep. She told me her favorite is Kaoru because Hikaru is kind of a show-off."

I laughed whole-heartedly at that. Hikaru _was_ a show-off for sure, especially for our really pretty customers. I was about to tell Ayaka which one I was when I heard someone rushing toward us.

"Ayaka!"

"Big sister!" Ayaka jumped from the edge and ran toward her sister, giving her a huge hug. She pulled away and I saw who her sister was.

"Hina?"

Hina's face turned bright red and she tried to usher Ayaka away before I could say anything else. Ayaka had other plans, though, and she pulled Hina back toward me.

"Um, hi, Kaoru. Thanks for staying with my sister. I got sidetracked when I was, um, running away." Her face got even brighter and she hung her head.

"Big sister, this is Kaoru?" Ayaka looked at me with wonder. "You always tell me so many sto-"

Hina clamped a hand over her sister's mouth and gave me a weak smile. She turned around with Ayaka and started to walk away. I watched them go and Hina turned her head to say something to me.

"See you in class and at Host Club tomorrow, Kaoru."

I waved and watched as they walked off. For some reason, I was even more excited for tomorrow then I was the first time Hina had promised to come visit us.

**Okay, I realize that I have not updated for a LONG time. This month, I'll be pretty busy, but I'm going to try and update more. I don't own Ouran, and all that jazz.**


End file.
